Un secret à quel prix ?
by Tim C. Girl
Summary: Marinette. Adrien. Un minuscule placard à balais en guise de cachette. Et un akumatisé qui terrorise les élèves dans les couloirs, hurlant à Ladybug et Chat Noir de se montrer. (One-shot)


_Je suis tombée par hasard sur un épisode de Miraculous à la télé, il y a quelques mois, et j'ai été fascinée au point de rattraper tous les épisodes des saisons 1 et 2 en moins de deux semaines. La preuve que même lorsqu'on a l'âge d'être la mère des personnages, on peut encore avoir un cœur d'enfant ! Merci donc à Thomas Astruc et son équipe d'avoir imaginé cet univers épatant, et plus particulièrement ce triangle amoureux à quatre côtés qui ne contient en fait qu'un binôme. Géométriquement improbable, mais oh combien adorable !_

_(Bien que le français soit ma langue maternelle, je n'ai pas écrit de fiction dans cette langue depuis au moins deux décennies. Veuillez donc excuser les tournures boiteuses — les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues !)_

* * *

« Eh bien, dis donc, Marinette, tu en fais une tête ce matin ! » s'exclama Alya lorsqu'elle aperçut sa meilleure amie, la contemplant d'un air mi-surpris, mi-inquiet.

Marinette rétorqua par un simple grognement et prit sa place habituelle à côté d'Alya. Elle ne pouvait tenir rigueur à son amie pour sa réaction : elle avait presque dix minutes d'avance sur le début des cours, ce qui était assez surprenant en soi, et elle ne doutait pas qu'elle ait l'air épuisée, n'ayant pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Elle avait plutôt passé plusieurs heures, en compagnie de Chat Noir, à chasser un akumatisé un peu trop énergique à travers tout Paris, et n'était rentrée qu'à l'aube. C'était la troisième fois ce mois-ci qu'elle devait se priver de sommeil à cause de sa double vie de superhéroïne, et sa maladresse légendaire n'en était qu'exacerbée. Ce matin-là, elle avait donc renversé du chocolat sur son chandail préféré par deux fois, taché son sac de confiture à la fraise, et réussi, elle ne savait trop comment, à dégringoler dans l'escalier et renverser son père qui montait de la boulangerie. Il y avait heureusement eu plus de peur que de mal, mais Marinette n'en était pas moins découragée.

Elle était exténuée, mais n'avait pas osé se reposer même quelques minutes avant de marcher jusqu'au collège, de peur de ne plus se réveiller avant la fin de la semaine. C'est pourquoi elle était déjà en classe si tôt, mais elle craignait fort que toute la matière qui serait vue ce jour-là ne lui entre par une oreille pour ressortir aussitôt de l'autre. Ce qui n'allait qu'augmenter le temps qu'elle devrait mettre à réviser et rédiger ses devoirs, grugeant encore plus sur ses heures de sommeil, qu'elle semblait ne plus jamais pouvoir rattraper.

La journée s'annonçait donc longue et laborieuse pour la jeune collégienne, qui espérait malgré tout qu'elle serait surtout sans histoire.

* * *

« Alors mon pote, ça va ce matin ? » demanda Nino à son meilleur ami lorsque ce dernier monta les escaliers du collège, son chauffeur et garde du corps l'y ayant déposé un instant plus tôt. Adrien fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, mais dû retenir un bâillement qui l'empêcha de répondre verbalement. Nino ricana doucement à la tête que faisait le jeune mannequin, et le suivit à l'intérieur, en route vers leur salle de classe.

« Désolé, Nino, mon horaire chargé est en train de saper toute mon énergie, on dirait, » commenta Adrien, espérant que l'excuse serait acceptée sans question. Le fait était que toutes les heures passées à gambader sur les toits de Paris avec la merveilleuse Ladybug commençaient à peser lourd dans la balance. Lors de la dernière séance photo à laquelle son père l'avait fait participer, le photographe avait même remarqué les cernes anormalement foncés sous les yeux d'Adrien. Le jeune collégien aurait bien voulu se décharger de certaines de ses activités extrascolaires, mais il pouvait difficilement utiliser son rôle de superhéros comme excuse auprès de son père pour le convaincre de le laisser dormir durant les weekends !

Il se demandait comment sa chère Ladybug pouvait bien faire pour sembler toujours si pétillante d'énergie et enjouée, à tout dire. Oh, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle était un peu plus fatiguée qu'à l'habitude, ces derniers temps, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de combattre les akumatisés avec toute sa charmante vivacité. En tout cas, elle réussissait sûrement mieux que lui à jongler avec tous les impératifs de sa double vie !

Prenant place alors que Mlle Bustier saluait la classe, Adrien s'employa à porter attention à la matière, et ne put qu'espérer que la journée s'avère tranquille et sans histoire.

* * *

Les cours étaient sur le point de reprendre après la pause du déjeuner, les élèves du collège Françoise Dupont envahissant les couloirs en route vers leurs classes respectives, lorsqu'un cri d'effroi retentit au deuxième étage. Il fut rapidement suivi par plusieurs autres cris d'alarme, et un puissant rugissement qui ne pouvait provenir que d'une nouvelle victime du Papillon.

Marinette, qui avait eu du mal à garder les yeux ouverts toute la matinée, fut instantanément en état d'alerte, mais réalisa rapidement que trouver un endroit tranquille où se transformer à l'abri des regards serait particulièrement difficile à cette heure : la salle de classe était certainement déjà occupée par certains de ses camarades, rentrés un peu plus tôt ; les toilettes étaient encore occupées par plusieurs jeunes filles, Marinette ayant elle-même tout juste quitté l'endroit ; et il en était certes de même avec les casiers. Dans l'esprit embrumé par le manque de sommeil de la jeune fille, une seule option se manifesta.

Alors que les collégiens couraient dans tous les sens pour tenter d'échapper à l'akumatisé qui errait dans les couloirs, semant panique et chaos, Marinette se tourna vers sa meilleure amie avec l'intention de lui donner une excuse complètement farfelue pour s'en séparer, mais Alya avait déjà disparu, sans aucun doute en direction des bruits de destruction, armée de son téléphone pour filmer la scène. Marinette hocha la tête en désespoir de jamais voir l'apprentie journaliste penser à sa propre sécurité avant la possibilité d'obtenir une primeur pour le Ladyblog, mais profita de l'occasion pour s'éclipser vers la petite porte brune derrière laquelle elle pourrait revêtir l'identité de la superhéroïne de Paris.

Le devoir l'appelait ; tant pis pour la journée calme et paisible qu'elle avait souhaitée.

* * *

Lorsqu'Adrien entendit un rugissement tout sauf naturel, il était à quelques mètres seulement de la salle de classe, dans laquelle Nino venait de pénétrer. Il entendait également les voix de Max et Kim qui discutaient sûrement de jeux vidéo, et ce qui ne pouvait être que le ton hautain de son amie d'enfance Chloé, reconnaissable entre mille. Bref, cette salle n'était pas du tout un endroit approprié où se transformer. Il était également impossible pour lui de retourner aux vestiaires, les cris et bruits assourdissants émanant du passage de l'akumatisé venant de cette direction. À défaut d'une autre idée, Adrien se dirigea rapidement vers une petite porte qu'il espérait déverrouillée à cette heure.

Dans sa hâte (et soyons honnêtes, avec l'esprit un peu confus à cause de la récente nuit blanche), Adrien ne s'aperçut de la présence d'une autre personne dans ce couloir peu fréquenté que lorsqu'ils posèrent tous les deux, exactement au même moment, la main sur la poignée de ladite porte.

« Marinette ? Que fais-tu ici ? » s'écria Adrien lorsqu'il reconnut sa camarade de classe. Un nouveau hurlement, passablement plus rapproché que le dernier, se fit entendre avant que son amie puisse répondre, et les incita instinctivement à se réfugier derrière la porte qu'ils avaient apparemment tous deux recherchée.

« Je… je cherchais un endroit où te cacher. Ou _me_ cacher, je veux dire, » balbutia Marinette, sa nervosité naturelle devant le jeune mannequin s'alliant à la panique généralisée en présence d'un akumatisé pour rendre sa voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. S'ils n'avaient pas été pressés l'un contre l'autre par la petitesse du placard à balais dans lequel les deux adolescents se trouvaient maintenant blottis, Adrien n'aurait probablement pas entendu ses paroles.

Un nouveau cri terrible se fit soudainement entendre, et celui-ci parut à Adrien encore plus près, possiblement dans le couloir même où sa camarade et lui se trouvaient dissimulés. « _LADYBUG ! CHAT NOIR !_ » tonitrua le méchant d'une voix féroce, faisant trembler les murs au point où Adrien fut inquiet que les produits nettoyants rangés sur les étagères de leur cachette ne tombent sur eux. « MONTREZ-VOUS ! _DONNEZ-MOI VOS MIRACULOUS !_ » Ces dernières paroles furent accompagnées d'un nouveau rugissement, qui fit vibrer la porte séparant Adrien et Marinette de la brute.

Le placard était heureusement baigné d'une faible lumière émanant de l'ampoule nue se balançant au bout d'un fil au-dessus de leurs têtes, ce qui permit à Adrien de voir l'expression sur le visage de Marinette. Alors qu'il se serait attendu à y voir de la frayeur, il fut surpris de plutôt y discerner un froncement de sourcils qui semblait indiquer une irritation impatiente qui s'apparentait à celle qu'il ressentait lui-même. Impossible de se transformer en présence de Marinette et d'ainsi révéler son identité secrète, mais comment s'extirper de leur cachette alors que le vilain se trouvait sinon directement de l'autre côté de la porte, à tout le moins assez près pour que cela semble suicidaire ?

« J'espère que Ladybug réussira à le vaincre et à libérer l'akuma rapidement, » énonça Adrien, se résolvant à l'idée que sa coéquipière devrait se passer de son aide pour cette fois. Il ne voyait simplement pas comment il pourrait se tirer de cette situation improbable pour se transformer à temps.

« Ou que Chat Noir l'attirera plus loin, pour qu'on puisse sortir d'ici et trouver une meilleure cachette, » répliqua Marinette, croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine, son regard courroucé fixé sur la porte comme si elle pourrait ainsi voir au travers ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir.

Un silence, qu'Adrien trouva inconfortable à cause des paroles de sa camarade de classe, s'abattit sur leur petit refuge. Le vacarme causé par l'akumatisé ne s'estompait pas, et ses vociférations adressées aux deux superhéros de Paris se faisaient plus impatientes. Adrien ne discernait plus de cris d'élèves, ce qui signifiait, il l'espérait, que tout le monde avait réussi à fuir ou se mettre à couvert, comme Marinette et lui. Seulement, il n'entendait pas non plus la voix de sa Lady, et il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien expliquer ce retard.

* * *

Marinette était furieuse contre elle-même. Elle était bien sûr furieuse contre le Papillon d'avoir osé envoyer un nouvel akuma seulement quelques heures après le dernier, alors qu'elle était exténuée et clairement pas en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais surtout contre elle-même pour s'être retrouvée dans cette situation absolument invraisemblable.

En temps normal, la jeune fille aurait été absolument _extatique_ de se retrouver enfermée dans un minuscule placard avec Adrien Agreste, l'amour de sa vie. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous ou les plans les plus tordus qu'elle avait élaborés avec Alya, jamais Marinette n'avait imaginé pareil scénario, le corps du jeune mannequin frôlant le sien par manque d'espace, les hurlements de l'akumatisé hantant le corridor lui donnant la parfaite excuse pour jouer les effrayées et se blottir contre lui. Elle était assez lucide pour savoir qu'en temps normal, elle aurait en fait complètement paniqué, et que sa maladresse aurait probablement fait en sorte qu'Adrien aurait été assommé par le manche d'un balai ou un contenant de détergent. Mais au moins, elle aurait profité de cette proximité fortuite.

Au lieu de cela, elle s'en voulait d'avoir choisi la même cachette que son compagnon, puisque cela l'empêchait de se transformer en Ladybug et de s'occuper de la nouvelle victime du Papillon. Elle ne pouvait savourer la situation, sachant pertinemment que tant qu'elle était prise derrière cette porte en compagnie d'Adrien, personne ne serait en mesure de libérer l'akuma et ramener la situation à la normale. Même si Chat Noir pouvait sûrement s'occuper de l'akumatisé par lui-même, toujours fallait-il qu'il soit au courant de l'attaque se déroulant au collège, ce qui ne semblait pas le cas, puisque Marinette n'entendait pas ses bravades familières et ses mauvais jeux de mots. Elle entendait seulement le vilain, qui continuait de demander férocement aux superhéros de se dévoiler et de lui céder leurs miraculous — l'habituelle ritournelle.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées et Marinette était toujours à court d'idées pour se sortir de la situation, pour se séparer d'Adrien et échapper au monstre afin de trouver un endroit véritablement inoccupé où elle pourrait enfin demander à Tikki de la transformer. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la petite créature noire qui s'échappa de la chemise de son compagnon. Elle sursauta donc lorsqu'Adrien l'accrocha, dans le petit espace qu'ils occupaient, en tentant de rattraper ce qui s'avéra manifestement être un kwami.

« Plagg ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama le garçon, la soudaine blancheur de son visage témoignant de sa panique.

« Je règle une situation impossible qui pourrait s'éterniser si vous êtes laissés à vous-mêmes, » répondit l'esprit du chat avec un ton hautain qui rappela vaguement à Marinette une certaine fille du maire lorsqu'elle daignait offrir son aide. « Tout ce mystère autour de vos identités, c'est très bien, mais cet akumatisé ne va pas se battre lui-même, et je n'ai pas l'intention de passer la journée dans ce placard. »

Avant même que Marinette ait le temps d'assimiler ce que le kwami noir venait de révéler, Tikki s'échappa de son petit sac et — au grand étonnement de sa porteuse — acquiesça avec son collègue. « Plagg a raison, vous devez vous occuper de l'akuma ! Vous pourrez aborder la question de la confidentialité de vos identités plus tard. »

Instinctivement, Marinette, qui était sans voix devant ce choc de révélations, leva les yeux vers Adrien afin de jauger sa propre réaction. Bizarrement, le fait qu'il semblait tout aussi bouleversé et stupéfait qu'elle la réconforta. Elle glissa sa main jusqu'aux doigts du jeune homme et les pressa de toutes ses forces, comme pour se convaincre que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Le serrement qui lui répondit fut des plus bienvenus.

« _LADYBUG ! CHAT NOIR !_ » L'exclamation tonitruante à travers la porte sortit les deux adolescents de leur torpeur.

« Prête, ma Lady ? » demanda Adrien, un petit sourire se formant au coin de ses lèvres, comme si la situation lui paraissait soudainement des plus joyeuses.

Marinette poussa un soupir, mais ne put retenir son propre rictus. « Allons-y, Chaton ! »

« Plagg… »

« Tikki… »

_« … transforme-moi ! »_

* * *

L'akumatisé fut des plus surpris de voir surgir les deux superhéros d'un même placard, et il n'offrit finalement que très peu de résistance au duo qui sembla particulièrement bien coordonné.

Dans son repère, le Papillon ne put que maudire encore une fois Ladybug et Chat Noir d'avoir contrecarré ses plans, ne se doutant pas qu'ils s'avéreraient à partir de ce jour un tandem d'adversaires encore plus redoutables.

* * *

_L'idée de ce scénario n'est certes pas très originale, mais découle du fait que je trouve hilarant que Tikki et Plagg connaissent l'identité de leurs deux porteurs depuis l'aventure avec le Hibou Noir, mais qu'ils se contentent de remarques relativement innocentes lorsque le sujet est amené par les deux jeunes concernés. Je me suis donc posé la question : dans quelles circonstances les deux kwamis accepteraient-ils de révéler le secret ?_

_J'espère que ma réponse vous a plu !_


End file.
